


hollow

by exocara



Series: KHR tumblr fics [10]
Category: Bleach, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Tsuna dies and gets turned into a hollow basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exocara/pseuds/exocara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tsuna was six, he died.</p>
<p>It wasn’t anything cool or heroic. He just slipped and fell off the bridge overlooking Namimori’s river. It was stormy that day and, the next thing he knew, he was staring at his body as it got swept away by the tide. Tsuna looked down to see a broken chain coming out of his chest. </p>
<p>(they never found his body)</p>
            </blockquote>





	hollow

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t want to write about Shinigami or whatever, just hollows. Just one hollow in particular. I don’t know. And artistic license, I couldn’t let the hollowfication take too long
> 
> i don’t know much about bleach but i like the concept of hollows. this is my own spin on things, so you don’t need to know anything about bleach to understand anything about this, i think

When Tsuna was six, he died.

It wasn’t anything cool or heroic. He just slipped and fell off the bridge overlooking Namimori’s river. It was stormy that day and, the next thing he knew, he was staring at his body as it got swept away by the tide. Tsuna looked down to see a broken chain coming out of his chest. 

(they never found his body)

-o-

Not knowing what else to do, Tsuna kind of just… hung around. He hung around his mother, the school, the town, and watched everyone go about with their daily activities. Not once did anyone ask about him, apart from the teacher of his homeroom after the third consecutive day in which he hadn’t shown up for class. His mother had waved off the teacher’s questions, though, saying that Tsuna was just like his father, a man of the earth or something. Saying that Tsuna was probably off adventuring and would come back soon.

Tsuna didn’t know how to tell his mother that he was dead.

-o-

As the weeks went by, Tsuna could see the chain he had getting shorter and shorter. A month later, and it was merely a few inches long. Tsuna wondered what would happen when the chain reached the end.

-o-

_it hurt it hurt it hurt it hurt it’s coming out something is tearing out his chest hurt his heart hurt there was something clawing out of his chest clawing out of his body what was it what’s going on tsuna was lonely and confused and tired and scared_

Somewhere in Namimori, Nana felt sorrow grip her, as if she had lost something – or someone – very dear to her. She vaguely wondered if she should go look for her son.

In the end, she decided not to.

Somewhere in Italy, Iemitsu was hit with the sudden urge to call Nana and ask her about Tsuna, to talk to his son and make sure everything was alright.

In the end, he decided not to.

-o-

He was hungry. He didn’t really know where he was, who he was,  _what_ he was. He was only aware that he was hungry and he needed to  _eat._

He prowled along the darkened alleyways of the town  _(nami- nami- nami… what?)_ , searching. Waiting. Watching.

The hunger was unbearable. There was a gaping hole in his chest that he desperately wanted to fill.

He was hungry.

Night fell and shadows crept along the sidewalks. He found himself outside of a house that stirred up something strange within him.

_(“Welcome home ……-kun!” “Here is my little …-fish!” “…-kun it’s time for…”)_

He caught sight of a woman through the windows and something within him  _yearned_.

He was hungry.

**Author's Note:**

> i had a plan to turn this into a relatively long fic with copious amounts of crack but i think this is nice by itself.


End file.
